


It's the Only Thing That I Know

by velvetjinx



Series: Photographs [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Jason is out of prison and the boys worry that he might be in town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't have been posted if it wasn't for Ria's reassurances that it wasn't terrible. So thank you. ♥
> 
> Extensive notes in part one.

Chris freezes, staring at Sebastian. "But...you said he was put away for five years. How is he out already?"

Sebastian laughs hollowly. "Apparently he was paroled early for good behavior. Because threatening me with a knife means nothing when he doesn't make a fuss in prison." Sebastian looks at him, and Chris can see the fear in his eyes. "I don't even know if he knows where I am. I'm pretty sure I mentioned it to a couple of mutual friends, which was stupid, I know, but I just didn't think."

"Of course you didn't. You thought he'd be inside for years yet, you wouldn't deliberately put yourself at risk like that," Chris says, trying to keep his tone soothing. "So how long has he been out?"

"My lawyer says he's been out for a few days already. He only found out because he was doing some follow up work on my case and he called me straight away." Sebastian looks at his watch and laughs, his voice hoarse. "I always knew he worked too much. It's like eleven pm in New York. And what was he doing working Thanksgiving?"

"Do you think that he'll come out here after you?" Chris asks gently, and Sebastian shrugs. 

"I don't know. I'm terrified he will, because I was the one who got him put away, but I just don't know. If he finds me..." 

"Then we'll take care of it. You, me, and Peter."

"Oh, God. I have to tell Peter. I have to tell him to be on the look out."

Sebastian picks up his phone, so Chris goes through to the kitchen to give him some privacy and to put on the dishwasher. As he looks out the window he thinks he sees someone watching the house, but a truck passes in front and when it's past the figure is gone. 

"Stupid," Chris mutters to himself. "Quit jumping at shadows." But he finds himself afraid - not for himself, but for Sebastian. This was supposed to be done with, but now it's going to dredge everything back up again. And if Jason does follow him out here...

"Chris?" he hears Sebastian call. 

"In the kitchen," he shouts back, and a few moments later Sebastian joins him. 

"Peter says he's going to keep an eye out. He also said that if he sees Jason sniffing around he'll put him out of action himself, but I told him that was a bad idea because Jason would press charges and then where would I be?"

Chris opens his arms, and Sebastian cuddles into him, arms around his waist. Chris hugs him tightly, trying to project feelings of "it'll be okay" and "I love you" through the hug. 

"Is there anyone you can ask if they've seen him?" Chris asks at length. 

Sebastian pulls out of the hug and leans back against the kitchen counter. "Not really. The more I think about it, the angrier I am at myself for telling those mutual friends where I was going because they were never that supportive of me and I'm not one hundred percent sure they were even on my side. Pretty certain Jason told everyone that I was deluded and lying about everything. Maybe they believed him."

"If they did then you need better friends," Chris says angrily. 

"Yeah. But I have you," Sebastian smiles, "and for now that's kinda enough."

Chris leans in to kiss him gently. "What do you say we watch a movie then go to bed and snuggle?" he asks, getting the feeling that Sebastian wouldn't be up for anything more strenuous. 

But Sebastian looks at him slyly. "Or how about you take me to bed and fuck me until I can't remember my own name?"

"Are you..." Chris begins, although he can already feel himself start to harden at the thought, and Sebastian kisses him before he can get the words out.

"I'm very sure. And I can see you're, uh, _up_ for it," Sebastian teases, palming Chris's half hard cock through his jeans, and Chris groans. He grabs Sebastian's hand and pulls him through to the bedroom, where they both strip quickly before tumbling together into the bed. 

Chris grabs the lube and a condom, before leaning down to kiss Sebastian. 

"How do you want to do this?" he asks. 

"On my back. Want to see you."

Chris kisses him again, before spreading the lube over his fingers. Sebastian spreads his legs wide as he puts a pillow under his hips, and the sight of him like that is so fucking hot Chris has to take a moment before he starts teasing at Sebastian's hole with his fingers. As he pushes in the first finger he scoots down the bed and begins sucking kisses up Sebastian's cock. Sebastian mutters a curse, biting on his fist, as Chris begins to suck him properly. 

He adds a second finger, then holds Sebastian's hips down as he crooks them upwards. He feels Sebastian's hips try to thrust up at that and grins around his cock. 

"Oh, fuck, Chris, oh god right there right there oh _fuck_ ," Sebastian babbles, as Chris basically strokes that spot inside him unrelentingly as he sucks. "Shit, fuck, Chris I'm gonna come if you keep doing that, gotta stop," Sebastian gasps, so Chris eases up on him and lets his cock out of his mouth with a pop as he adds a third finger. 

He moves back up the bed to kiss Sebastian again as he prepares him thoroughly, then sits up and pulls his fingers out, smiling at Sebastian's whine. He rolls on the condom and slicks himself up, and then he's pushing forward through tight muscle and fuck if this doesn't feel like coming home. 

Once he's in fully he leans down and kisses Sebastian's nose, and waits until Sebastian opens his eyes and nods before beginning to thrust. He's pretty sure this isn't going to last but he takes his time for as long as he can, thrusting slowly against that spot inside Sebastian, relishing every whimpermoan that escapes Sebastian's lips. 

But by now he can feel the need to come building quickly, so he speeds up, bringing a hand up to stroke Sebastian's cock, and it doesn't take long before Sebastian is cursing and coming all over his stomach and chest. Then Chris is thrusting into that pulsing heat once, twice more and he cries out his own orgasm, stilling above Sebastian as the aftershocks roll through him. 

He leans down to kiss Sebastian hard, before pulling out and peeling off the condom, which he ties off and throws into his bedside trashcan. He lays down beside Sebastian and drags a finger through the cooling come on his stomach, popping the finger into his mouth and sucking it clean as Sebastian groans. 

"Fucking hell, Chris, are you trying to kill me?" he asks, before pulling Chris in for a deep kiss. 

"You gonna go wash that off?" Chris asks, yawning. 

"Nah, I'll just shower it off tomorrow morning," Sebastian replies lazily. 

"Okay," Chris says, already nearly half asleep. "Love you."

"Love you too, baby. Sleep now," Chris hears, before falling into a deep slumber. 

***

When Chris arrives at work the next day, he speaks to his dad and Anthony about the possibility of some guy sniffing around looking for Sebastian. He doesn't give them many details; just says it's an ex with a grudge who might have followed him out here. Anthony nods, taking it at face value, but Chris can tell his dad has more questions and he'll probably be quizzed later. 

The day goes by pretty quickly, and by the time four rolls around Chris is starting to relax. But just then he notices a guy across the street that he doesn't recognize, watching him work. He starts to walk towards the guy to get a closer look, but the guy just grins at him and gives him a mock salute, before walking in the opposite direction. 

Chris curses under his breath and goes into the back office to call Sebastian. 

"Chris? What's wrong?" Sebastian asks when he picks up the phone. 

"There was a guy I didn't recognize watching me at the garage just now. Not very tall, dark hair, stubble..."

"Shit. Shit, Chris that could be him. That could be Jason. What did he do?"

"He grinned at me and saluted me, like he knew who I was."

"Someone in town must have told him about us and where you work. Fuck, Chris, what are we going to do?"

"Just stay calm. Where are you?"

"I'm with Peter at the antique store right now."

"Okay. I think it's probably safer for you if you stay with Peter for a few nights until we get this sorted."

"No, Chris, screw that. I'm not letting you deal with him on your own." Sebastian sounds angry, but Chris knows it's not directed at him. "Besides, I spoke to my lawyer again today. Apparently one of the conditions of his parole is that he doesn't have any contact with me or my family. If he does he goes straight back to prison."

"I just wish we knew what his agenda was," Chris sighs. "But we'll just have to be extra careful until this is all sorted out. Okay?"

"Okay. See you later, Chris. Love you."

"Love you too."

***

When Chris leaves work, he tries to call Sebastian to see where he is, but the call goes straight to answer phone. "Weird," he mutters to himself, and ends the call. When he gets home, Sebastian isn't outside, but then Chris remembers that he gave his boyfriend a key, and smiles to himself. He unlocks the door and walks through, to see Sebastian standing in the hallway, eyes wide. 

"Chris, look out!" he hears, but as he turns, pain explodes in his head, and then all he knows is darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Three things: 1) Jason bears an uncanny resemblance to Jason Priestley, who I had in my head the whole time I've been writing him. In case you were wondering what he looks like. 
> 
> 2) this fic is set in the present day, although the boys are only in their early 20s. But hell, it's an au, I can play with timelines if I want, right?
> 
> 3) the next part will be up pretty quickly as it's already written. I couldn't just leave you all hanging!!


End file.
